Naruto:Sasori's Apprentice
by V-BloodBath-V
Summary: When an escaped Sasori finds a Young Naruto,neither of them expected their encounter would change to whole ninja world..Forever.
1. Prologue:The Past

Naruto:Sasori´s Apprentice:Chapter 0:Prologue

*INSIDE AKATSUKI´S BASE*

-"What do You mean Sasori is dead?!"Asked an Orange-Haired Man,Around his 35´s.

This Man was Pain,leader of Akatsuki.

-"He engaged Orochimaru,When i Arrived,all i found was blood.."Started a man that had Half of his body white,with white hair,and half of his body Black,with black hair.

-"And this Arm."Zetsu finished,raising an Bloody Woden Arm.

Pain Sighed.

-"I see..Sasori died as a true tool for peace."

Zetsu only nodded.

*Training Ground Fourty Four,Forest of Death,Konoha*

A figure walked calmly. Said figure had Red Hair,Brown Eyes,and Pale skin.

The figure wore normal civilian clothes:A Brown Leather Jacket,Gray Pants,Brown Leather Boots and a Red BackPack,with an Scorpion Figure on it.

the figure was also known as Akasuna no Sasori,S-Rank nukenin of Suna.

Sasori Sighed,pulling a scroll out of his Backpack.

Inside of the scroll,several Plans were writen. Sasori,with a pencil he picked along with the scroll,circled one in particular.

The title of it,was **AKATSUKI ESCAPE.**

Sasori closed the scroll,putting the pencil inside it,and put it back on his Pack,then started to prepare for part 2 of his plan.

The "Plan"was pretty simple:

First,he faked his death;this part was even easier than he expected,With Orochimaru trying to kill him and all.

Secondly,he would infiltrate a Ninja Village,passing himself as a civilian. He would even open a shop,for better chances at fooling people. This part was made mainly so he could relax a little.

And to finish,Sasori would show himself to the leader,join said Village,and live a normal shinobi Life.

Sasori's reasons were simple:when he joined Akatsuki,he though they were just a normal Mercenary Nukenin Organization;Then he found out the whole "Make the world feel Pain","Dominate the world"and all this Crap. For him,this was Pathetic.

But Pain was several times stronger then him,and Sasori knew that if he left,Pain would kill him. This was were the whole plan fit in.

Sasori smirked,feeling satisfied with his Plan.

-**AN**-

**Hey.V-BloodBath-V here. my last fic wasnt very well received(I wrote it years ago,but still.)**

**so i decided i would write this one.**

**Prologue was pretty short,and shitty,but rest assured Chapter One will be better.**

**I've read some fics with this topic,but most of them jumped directly to Baddass Naruto and All.I myself will show a little of their training,to give it a realistic air.**

**Me and My Co-Author B-Killa will say this disclaimer now.I will only say it once,so read it.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,SASORI OR ANYTHING!KISHIMOTO DOES.**

**ILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**


	2. Chapter 1:And so it begun!

Naruto:Sasori's Apprentice Chapter 1

-"Damn!"

A blonde boy walked on the streets of Konoha. The Boy had a small,circular face with a perfect tan. He wore Kaki Green Shorts,and a white T-shirt with an Orange spiral on the center. The Boy had Cerulean Blue Eyes ,and three whisker marks in his cheeks. The Boy looked to be around 6 years old. He appeared to be Mad.

This Boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had just failed the exams again. Iruka had said that if he failed the next ones,he would be prohibited to be a Ninja. The problem was,Naruto just couldn't perform _**Henge no Jutsu **_or _**Bunshin no Jutsu. **_For him,it was just impossible. IM-PO-SSI-BLE.

Naruto closed his eyes,and mentally cursed. Why couldnt he do the jutsus?And why couldnt the Teachers help him like they helped everyone else?It just wasnt fair!

Being so Captivated by his own thoughs,he wasn't aware of his surroundings,that is,until he bumped into someone.

Naruto fell to the floor,and Opened his eyes.

-"Ouch!"he cried. "Look at where you are going!"he told the stranger.

The stranger had Red hair,and brown eyes. Naruto had never saw him around,so he just assumed he was a newcomer.

-"I can tell you the same."The figure said."Why were you walking with your eyes closed?"

Naruto inwardly growled.

-"Its none of your concern!"

The figure looked at him,looking interested.

-"You Bumped into me,so it IS of my concern. What is your name?"

Young Naruto looked up,so he could get a real look at the stranger.

-"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki."he said.

The figure's eyes widened for a second,then returned to normal.

-'The kyuubi Jinchuuriki.'The figure though.

-"Naruto,is it?I see."The figure looked at a restaurant in his right.

-"Do you like Ramen?"the figure asked. Naruto got the bigger smile he had ever seen.

-"YES!"Naruto shouted.

-"Then lets get some,and you'll tell me why are you so sad. "

-"How do you know i was sad?"Asked Naruto.

-"I can see these things. Are you coming or not?"

Naruto nodded.

-"Yes,i am. Arigato,Torch-san."

Sasori raised an Eyebrow.

-"My name is not Torch. "

Naruto smiled.

-"Then What is it?"He asked.

The figure looked at him.

-"Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori. "


End file.
